Roots
by Cammi'bal
Summary: Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham se sont rencontrés bien plus tôt que ce qu'on ne le pense. Voilà comment tout a commencé. (Fiction dont les chapitres se situent tous avant la série (Will a 17 ans et Hannibal 28 ans), mais après Les origines du Mal (dont il peut être fait mention parfois.)) (C'est ma première fiction concernant cette série, n'hésitez pas à commenter !)


_Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham se sont rencontrés bien plus tôt que ce que tout le monde pense. Voici comment tout a commencé._

_**Confit de figues.**_

Le ciel était épais ce jour-là, chargé de nuages lourds et humides qui ne tarderaient probablement pas à déverser de tout leur soûl leur quantité impressionnante d'eau. Will Graham était encore jeune, il fréquentait le lycée. Les cours avaient pris fin il y avait déjà une heure, mais il retardait le moment de rentrer chez lui, préférant marcher en fumant des cigarettes – c'était l'époque durant laquelle les cigarettes étaient tout ce qui pouvait calmer Will. Il était déjà en proie, souvent, à une empathie excessive, ce qui le conduisait à adopter une attitude distante des autres jeunes de son âge. A la fin d'une de ses cigarettes, les nuages décidèrent de se laisser aller, et quelques gouttes froides glissèrent sur le visage doux du garçon qui grimaça, tirant sa capuche. Il accéléra le pas, ses baskets clapotant dans la boue qui se formait au sol, ses pieds s'y enfonçant de plus en plus. Il quitta rapidement le chemin de terre et regagna la route, avant d'atteindre son domicile, où sa mère l'attendait probablement. Il préférait quand cela n'était pas le cas.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et fronça les sourcils en entendant deux voix dans le salon, dont l'une était tout à fait inconnue. Elles stoppèrent et il déposa son blouson trempé sur le porte-manteau, se fichant de l'eau qui commençait à courir sur le mur pour former une flaque au sol, chassant ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds. Il tourna à gauche et entra dans le salon, grimaçant à la vue des longs cheveux blonds de sa mère qui lui tournait le dos, et posant ses yeux sur l'inconnu. C'était un homme, jeune, même pas une trentaine d'années, qui sembla d'abord surpris de croiser son regard, puis qui se leva. Le costume qu'il portait était si élégant qu'il décalait complètement avec la pauvre décoration de la pièce. Il était grand, fraichement rasé, parfaitement coiffé. Une esquisse de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres fines, mais Will sentit que cela sonnait clairement faux.

La tête de sa mère se tourna et son sourire abrutie donna envie de vomir à Will. Il n'avança même pas.

« Mon chéri, voici Hannibal, » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Hannibal. « Hannibal, je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon fils, Will. »

Will n'afficha aucune expression puis murmura doucement, « B'jour. »

« Bonjour, Will. » L'homme venait d'ouvrir la bouche et son ton était poli. Face à l'attitude de l'adolescent qui commença à reculer pour quitter la pièce, Hannibal n'insista pas et laissa tomber son attention de lui serrer la main.

C'est alors que sa mère se leva et le suivit dans le couloir, caché d'Hannibal. Ici, elle n'arborait plus aucun sourire et ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux de Will avant qu'il ne puisse poser un pied sur une marche. Il siffla de douleur et se tourna brusquement, chassant le bras de sa mère d'un coup de poing dur. Elle ne put gronder et il failli sourire de victoire. En d'autres circonstances, quand ils étaient seuls à la maison, ce n'était pas la tournure habituelle que prenaient les choses.

« Will, » gronda t'elle tout bas, dans une grimace des plus dégoutantes. « Monte dans ta chambre et n'y descend plus de la soirée, ne viens pas faire subir ta présence à cet homme-là, tu gâcherais tout. »

Une nouvelle grimace déforma le visage de l'adolescent, et il pesta. « Cet homme-là ? T'as quinze ans de plus que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à foutre de toi ? Il est bien plus classe que toi, avec ton foutue maquillage de trainée. » Le dernier mot avait été craché et il se tourna pour rapidement grimper les escaliers, évitant la gifle qui aurait pu tomber.

Quand il claqua la porte de sa chambre, il put soupirer de soulagement, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tirant une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche. Ses doigts fins tremblaient légèrement et lorsqu'elle fut allumée, la première bouffée chassa toute panique.

La chambre était modeste, en désordre. Un lit simple, une légère couverture, des dizaines et des dizaines de livres dans absolument tous les endroits imaginables, un vieux bureau complètement usée, et une chaise qui grinçait. Il laissa cette pièce s'emplir de fumée, d'une odeur qui, sans le savoir, fit plisser le nez de l'hôte au rez-de-chaussée, puis il se coucha, une main sur son ventre qui gargouillait, et l'autre formant un poing contre sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il étouffe les hurlements de colère qu'il poussait avant de dormir.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut au son de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit. Le soleil était couché et la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres. Un bref coup d'œil au réveil posé au sol lui indiqua 21:07. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers la silhouette, son cœur accélérant en pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Mais l'ombre était bien plus grande – c'était l'homme. Il s'assit brusquement, fronçant les sourcils. L'homme n'alluma pas la lumière mais vint s'assoir d'une façon naturelle et tranquille sur le bord de son lit.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Will. »

Il ne put répondre, surpris. Puis il se pencha et alluma la lampe de chevet, qui le fit ciller plusieurs fois. Hannibal était bien assis sur son lit, il ne rêvait pas.

« Que se passe t-il ? » murmura t-il doucement, d'une voix encore atténuée par le sommeil.

« Ta mère s'est endormi - trop d'alcool, et d'autres choses, tu dois le savoir. »

Le visage de Will se déforma. Il ne préféra même pas demandée comment l'homme était au courant que sa mère prenait de la drogue, imaginant qu'elle ait pu le faire devant lui, tant elle était foutrement atteinte.

« Et alors ? »

Hannibal tourna enfin son visage vers l'adolescent et un mince sourire, cette fois sincère, prit place sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir la légère inquiétude qui bouleversait à ce moment là le jeune homme. « N'ai pas peur, » dit-il plus doucement. « Je- »

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? »

Hannibal sourit un peu plus - l'attitude défensive des humains face à l'inconnu l'amusait.

« Je ne veux sûrement pas entretenir une quelconque relation avec ta mère, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète - même si je penserai plutôt que tu t'en contrefiches ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » pesta Will. Il n'aimait pas les yeux qui le transperçaient et qui semblaient sonder son esprit. Personne ne faisait jamais ça - il évitait les autres pour cette raison. Le face à face visuel était déjà pour lui une épreuve. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et voulut tirer une cigarette pour se calmer lorsque, avec précaution et douceur, la main de l'homme vint encercler son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi ouvrir la fenêtre si tu allumes cette chose ici. »

Will leva les yeux sur l'homme et faillit ricaner. Mais la main le tenait toujours, alors il gronda. « Lâchez-moi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de repousser tout le monde. »

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! » Il parla plus fort cette fois, et tira sur son bras, se libérant. « Ouvrez la fenêtre si ça vous chante, mais je fais ce que je veux dans ma chambre, et vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Hannibal soupira lentement, puis se leva et alla mettre un peu d'air frais et sain dans ce lieu qui transpirait d'odeurs désagréables.

« Nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis lissa sa cravate. « Je ne voulais pas que l'intrusion te dérange à ce point. » Il vit Will allumer la cigarette et sourit légèrement. « Je fais des études pour devenir chirurgien, d'où ma tendance à analyser. Si ça te dérange tant, j'arrête. Excuse-moi. »

« Comment avez-vous connu ma mère ? »

Hannibal haussa les épaules – un geste qui surprit Will, de la part de cet homme. « Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment rencontrés, j'étais chez le boucher et elle m'a abordé, d'une façon assez entreprenante. » Hannibal eut un rictus. « Elle ne m'a pas du tout intéressée, cependant, quand je suis sortis de la boutique, il m'a été impossible de démarrer ma voiture. Elle l'a remarqué, a insisté pour me ramener. Et voilà qu'en fait elle m'a conduit chez vous. Puis quand j'ai voulu partir, je t'ai entendu rentrer. » Hannibal se garda d'ajouter que ce moment-là a fait échouer tous les plans qu'il avait en tête quant au futur de sa mère. « Et j'ai entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit dans le couloir. J'ai alors été _intrigué_. »

« Intrigué ? » L'adolescent émit un rire jaune, et tira une bouffée de nicotine, soufflant la fumée blanche à l'odeur de brulé par le nez. « Intrigué parce qu'une salope comme elle m'en fait baver ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'ai entendu. Je suis restée en la laissant déployer son jeu de séduction assez désagréable, juste pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit. Les cas… Enfin, ton cas m'a interpellé. » Hannibal quitta la fenêtre pour avancer vers le lit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Will qui l'avait intéressé, mais cela paraissait plus sain de le tourner ainsi. Ce qui l'attirait, c'était tout ce qu'il sentait ici : le désespoir, l'horreur, les substances, les émotions négatives, la laideur intérieure de cette femme, sa folie sous-jacente, la faiblesse de cet enfant tremblant qui feignait une attitude de gars dur, alors qu'aucune carapace n'existait sur lui - il se laissait atteindre par toutes sortes d'émotions, par la vie toute entière qui semblait le secouer sans arrêt. L'homme qu'il était voulait étudier la pathologie de ce garçon, et le côté le plus pervers voulait continuer de le faire trembler, de le laisser échapper les miasmes si particuliers et savoureux du désespoir. Dans tous les cas, il avait voulu rester. Quelqu'un de si facilement ouvert et atteignable aurait pu rendre le jeu trop facile, mais l'anormalité intéressait Hannibal. Et il voulait parler au jeune garçon avant de quitter sa vie définitivement, le sonder, et laisser l'image d'un homme inquiet et sympathique dans son esprit, pour qu'il ne parle pas de lui à la police le lendemain. Pour qu'il ne le mette pas dans l'embarras quand il tombera sur le cadavre de sa mère, morte d'une overdose en apparence. Pour que l'adolescent n'aille jamais imaginer que cet homme avait aidé à injecter une dose bien trop concentrée de drogue dans l'organisme de cette pauvre folle. Il venait de libérer cet enfant, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il le trahisse. Et il ne voulait pas prendre la vie du garçon.

« Le futur médecin qui est en moi veut simplement aider, » dit-il le plus gentiment possible, espérant que cela sonne juste.

Will termina sa cigarette et se pencha vers le sol pour l'écraser dans le cendrier, ajoutant d'autant plus une odeur de tabac sur le bout de ses doigts. Puis il se redressa, hésitant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire - il n'avait jamais intrigué personne. Avant qu'il ne répondre, Hannibal continua.

« Je suis des cours de psychologie… Si tu me parles, je ne le répéterai pas. Tu en as besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'assit de nouveau avec précaution près de Will. Les muscles de ce dernier se tendirent, et les deux le perçurent.

« Elle est juste folle, elle… » Il baissa les yeux, attrapa le bout de son pull dans sa main et commença à maltraiter le tissu. Ce signe d'angoisse fit se rapprocher légèrement l'adulte qui posa sa main sur le genou du garçon. « Calme-toi… Je suis là pour t'aider, » souffla Hannibal.

« Elle prend des médicaments, et j'ai vu des traces de piqure sur ses bras, elle ne travaille plus depuis l'année dernière, alors son passe temps préféré, c'est… » Sa voix se faisait chevrotante. « C'est de me pourrir, par tous les moyens. Elle m'enferme dans ma chambre, me prive de certains repas, me maltraite, et… » Hannibal put entendre Will déglutir, l'affaiblissement de sa voix, puis vit sa main tremblante lever une manche de son pull. La peau diaphane du garçon était décharnée à un endroit, provoquée par une brulure certainement. Hannibal fronça légèrement les sourcils, et déglutit à son tour, pour une autre raison. Will ne semblait plus pouvoir parler, alors le docteur qu'il était sortit ses lunettes et se pencha pour examiner de plus près.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Une p-poêle… brulante, » articula t-il avec difficulté. Même si son visage était baissé, Hannibal perçut les larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux du jeune, et qui s'échouèrent dans le tissu de son jean.

« Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à des services sociaux ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. « Si on me l'enlève, il me reste quoi ? »

C'était une réponse surprenante. « Tu as peur de te retrouver seul ? »

« Vous rencontrerez peu de gens qui connaissent la solitude aussi bien que moi. »

« Tu te trompes, » dit Hannibal avant de le regretter. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, il ne laissait échapper habituellement aucune information le concernant, mais voilà qu'en ce jeune homme il se reconnaissait et il s'était sentit s'affaiblir lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Personne ne connaissait son vrai passé, mais la douleur du garçon le lui rappelait soudain. Il toussa légèrement et se rattrapa. « Certaines personnes se sentent très seules, comme toi. » Peut-être qu'il devrait apaiser la douleur de l'enfant en arrêtant toute vie chez lui, mais, ne venait-il pas déjà de le libérer de son fardeau le plus lourd ? Mais alors qu'allait-il devenir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne ? Il aurait certes moins de maux physiques, mais un trou plus béant apparaitra dans sa poitrine. Hannibal tendit les bras et attira contre sa poitrine l'adolescent qui sanglotait silencieusement, murmurant une douce promesse. « Tout ira mieux, je vais t'aider. »

Will ne put répondre et ouvrit grand les yeux une fois que sa tête se retrouva collée contre le torse chaud de l'homme. Il avait une douce odeur de parfum, et sa veste sentait l'assouplissant, de manière subtile. Les bras qui l'enserraient le mettaient certes mal à l'aise, car il ne connaissait aucune proximité physique, mais la chaleur et la douceur qui s'échappaient de son cœur grâce à cette étreinte semblaient être les choses les plus agréables qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis bien des années. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se laissait aller contre cet homme, ou s'il voulait reculer car ça le secouait trop. Et il fit le constat d'une étrange chose : face à cet homme, il ne se sentait pas noyé d'un flux d'émotions provenant de l'extérieur, l'empathie dormait en lui car, pour une fois, c'était quelqu'un qui en avait pour lui.

« Parfois… Je veux qu'elle meure… » murmura t-il tout bas, et ce fut le moment où Hannibal posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour briser l'étreinte et l'éloigner afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu merveilleux, noyés et suppliant. Hannibal sentit une sorte de fierté en lui : en agissant avec la mère du garçon, en commettant l'acte jugé terrible du meurtre, il avait répondu au vœu de quelqu'un, il avait rendu service.

« Will, » commença t-il en articulant clairement, montant ses mains sur les tempes du garçon. « Ecoute-moi attentivement, ne panique pas… » Il ne rompit pas une seconde le contact visuel entre eux. Ce moment était crucial. « Je suis monté dans ta chambre car il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible à ta mère. » Il reprit sa respiration, resserrant ses paumes sur la tête du garçon, comme pour l'empêcher de se casser. « Elle m'a quitté quelques minutes, et comme elle ne revenait pas, je me suis levé. Je l'ai trouvé à terre dans la cuisine… Elle a succombé à une overdose d'héroïne. » Il ignora les réactions du garçon, continua de parler distinctement comme s'il l'hypnotisait. « Je ne veux pas perdre ma carrière, je ne veux pas que la police m'interroge alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec sa mort, je ne veux pas que tu mentionnes ma présence ici. » Les yeux de Will étaient grand ouverts, ainsi que sa bouche, ses sanglots semblaient s'accélérer, il ne pouvait émettre le moindre son et il tenta de tirer les poignets d'Hannibal qui résistait. « Je vais partir. Tu dois dire à la police ce qu'elle te faisait. Will, tu comprends ? » Il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait sûr que l'adolescent face à la lettre tout ce qu'il venait de dire. « Will, réponds-moi. » Hannibal commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de Will, ne sachant ce qu'il pensait car il ne disait plus rien, et son regard semblait fou. Il était en proie à une crise de panique, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Puis, quelques longues secondes plus tard, Will sembla avoir un léger rire nerveux, et il sourit à travers ses larmes et ses sanglots. Hannibal fronça les sourcils, puis perçut un mot, murmuré si faiblement.

« Merci… »

Alors il le lâcha, et comprit le soulagement de Will. Il comprit que depuis des années, Will avait dû imaginer ce scénario tant de fois, peut-être même avait-il envisagé de passer à l'acte. Et à présent, aussi cruel cela pouvait-il sembler être, la mort de sa mère était un désir qui se réalisait. Hannibal sut que Will ne dirait rien à propos de sa présence ce jour-là, alors il sortir un mouchoir propre de satin de sa poche, et essuya délicatement les joues de Will qui le regardait gentiment, ses sanglots se calmant. Will avait remercié Hannibal pour un meurtre. C'était un soir spécial, dans la vie de chacun d'entre eux.

Hannibal se leva, et hésita avant de déposer sa carte de visite sur l'un des livres par terre. Il ne récupéra pas son mouchoir, et dit simplement, une fois à la porte. « Je sais que tu seras assez fort pour gérer tout ça. Au revoir, Will. » Will lui jeta un dernier regard, et hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu un grand frère pendant une heure de sa vie. Ca avait été houleux, douloureux, mais bienfaisant.

Alors Hannibal quitta la maison pour disparaitre dans la nuit.


End file.
